


Touch

by BestWishes2u



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede Is Touch Starved, M/M, Oleana Mentioned, Opal Mentioned, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, chairman rose mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestWishes2u/pseuds/BestWishes2u
Summary: The kids go out into the wilderness to train and bond for a week. They are staying at a cabin in the meantime. There is one problem though...
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of a post from Sonreiv on Patreon~
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/bedehop-hops-40935118?utm_medium=clipboard_copy&utm_source=copy_to_clipboard&utm_campaign=postshare

Victor opens the door to the cabin room that he, Bede, and Hop will be sharing.    
  


“Uh…” He says as he turns on the light.

“What’s wrong?” Hop asks as he carries his bags into the room and drops them on the floor. Bede follows in behind him and his eyes immediately spot an issue. 

“...why is there only one bed?”

Gloria steps out of her room and takes a peek into the boys room. “Ha!” She can’t help but laugh. Victor squints over at her. “Of course you think this is funny.” He shrugs. “Well, nothing we can really do.”

Bede pointedly looks over to Victor. “Really? You can’t just go sleep on the couch or something?”

Hop looks to Bede with a raised eyebrow. “Why don’t you sleep on the couch?”

“I am not going to sleep on the couch!”

Victor walks into the room and sits on the bed. “Well, it’s been a long day, and I’d much rather sleep on a bed than on the couch.”

Gloria giggles as she walks back to her room. “And we can’t switch either, it’s the same in my room too.” She smirks before heading into her room and closing the door.

Hop sighs. “Well, guess we don’t have a choice.” 

Victor starts changing into his pajamas. “Plus, Hop and I have had to share a bed before when we’d have sleepovers. It’s not that bad.”

Bede feels the rage tingling just below the surface as he angrily pouts. “I’ve  _ never  _ had to share a bed before.”

Hop and Victor take a moment to pause and stare at Bede. It...makes sense. Given his background, but they hadn’t really considered the possibility.

“Well, this can be something new.” Victor offers.

Hop smiles wide. “Yeah!” He nonchalantly looks over to Bede. “It’ll be fun.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bede was not having fun. The two idiots haven’t been able to stop talking since the lights went out. Laying disgustingly close to each other… He grumbles as he stares up at the ceiling. “Whatever happened to it being a long day and needing to  _ sleep  _ on a bed?”

Hop and Victor turn to Bede. “Hey, It’s been a while,” Victor says. “We just want to catch up is all.”

Bede scowls. Hop lets out a soft laugh. “Come on, mate. Why not take this time to get to know us?” He tries to reach out to pull Bede closer, but Bede goes stiff before slapping his hand away. His eyes open wide. Hop stares back at Bede. 

Hop clears his throat. “Um...Bede-”

Bede ignores Hop, turning over to face the wall, and hogging the blanket for good measure. Hop stares at Bede for a while, wondering what he should do. Victor pats his shoulder. “Let’s just leave him be. We have all week to get closer.” He whispers before trying to get as much of the blanket as he could. Hop nods.

“Yeah…”

He moves closer to Bede, just slightly, so that he and Victor can have more of the blanket. Hop takes in a deep breath and lets it out before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning comes as Victor slowly wakes up. He looks over to Hop, seeing him turned away. He also sees Bede’s arm flung over Hop’s hips… Wait. Victor slowly sits up and looks down to see that, somehow, during the night, Hop has turned over and is now clinging to Bede with his nose buried in Bede’s curly hair. Seeming very content to be there. Very relaxed. His arms are wrapped around Bede’s head and his legs have his hips fully trapped. His hands curled up around Bede’s curls. Bede is facing Hop, his face being smothered by Hop’s chest. His arm is lazily flung over Hop’s middle.

Victor has to stop himself from laughing out loud as he goes out to knock on Gloria’s door. “Gloria! Come in here, you gotta see this!” He goes back into the room and gets his RotoPhone out of his backpack and pulls up the camera. Standing at the foot of the bed and taking several pictures. Gloria sleepily trudges over to the boy’s room and looks inside. 

“What’s up?” She immediately wakes up when she sees Hop and Bede snuggling together on the bed. “Oh...scandalous.” She covers her mouth as she tries not to snicker. “How did this happen?”

Victor walks over to Gloria with his phone in hand and shows her the pictures. “I don’t know!” He turns around to look at them again. “I woke up and they were like this, and Bede was facing the wall last night!” The two of them giggle and chuckle to themselves. 

“Should we wake them up?” Victor asks.

“Hmmm, nah. Let’s leave them for a bit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bede doesn’t know what to do. He pretended to be asleep as Gloria and Victor were laughing at him, but now he’s stuck. He tries to press his hand against Hop to get out of his grip, but Hop just pulls him back in. He can take the hint that he’s not going to be moving anytime soon…

Bede can’t help but feel...a little overwhelmed. Hop is so warm. He’s wrapped completely around him. Holding onto him and surrounding him with his body heat. Even worse...he smells amazing. Bede’s nose is buried deep into Hop’s clothes, so he can smell the detergent very clearly. He’s sure it’s detergent. It couldn’t possibly be Hop’s natural scent...right? Sitrus berry? Was it sitrus berry scented? Or maybe it’s pecha… He smells so sweet. It’s a nice smell...

Bede is drawn out of his distraction when Hop nuzzles into his hair and...kisses his head?! Bede can’t help but whimper as his face heats up.

_ What is he dreaming about that would lead to something like that?! That...that..! _

Bede clenches his eyes shut. He needs to calm down. Hop should be waking up soon. Then he can mouth him off for hugging him close and making him feel warm and kissing him… Yeah, he’s definitely going to do that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hop is laying in a field when he hears a familiar bleating sound… He gets up and sees his Wooloo running towards him.  _

_ “Ah! Wooloo~” He runs towards Wooloo and hugs it as it jumps up into his arms. “Hahaha, hey buddy!” Hop hugs him close and nuzzles against him. Wooloo’s soft fur tickles Hop’s nose. Hop laughs some more and kisses the top of Wooloo’s head. _

Hop’s eyes open as he wakes up.  _ Ah, it was a dream… _ He feels some soft hair tickling his nose.  _ Wait...what’s this?  _ He looks down and notices a familiar head of curly hair. He takes a moment to take in the situation that he is currently in. Laying in bed while his arms and legs are wrapped around Bede’s body, and somehow having pulled him in close. Really close…

_ Crap!! How did it end up like this?! Is he awake? _

Hop feels Bede’s arm resting on top of his waist. Taking a moment to listen to his breathing. 

_ If he hasn’t moved yet, he must be sleeping, right? _

Hop swallows hard, considering just getting up and leaving.  _ But what if I move and he wakes up?! _ Bede does seem to be sleeping soundly… He doesn’t know if it’d be okay to risk it.

_ I should just stay still and wait for him to wake up, and then pretend nothing happened--! _

Hop closes his eyes again and does his best to relax. Surely he’ll be waking up soon. Surely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bede is getting very nervous. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but Hop still hasn’t woken up. He’s still trapped in his grip, his legs pressing against his hips too. There’s just...so much contact. Bede has to put all of his effort into breathing slowly. He’s got to keep himself from shaking...he’s not used to this kind of physical contact. The Chairman was never this close to him, even though he had believed in him… Oleana only treated him as she did any other employee of hers. That Old Lady would give an occasional whack to the head during training, but Bede is sure that doesn’t really count as ‘affection’. There were many nights where he would be left to his own devices during the Gym Challenge. Whether in an apartment he got while using the Chairman’s name, or while out on the road to train and get badges…

Now that he’s thinking about it, he probably spent more time outside. At least outside, the sounds of pokemon all around him fill the silence. The tight sleeping bag felt better than the big empty bed. Bede curls up as he frowns. He doesn’t want to think about this right now...something needs to distract him. He needs to find a distraction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hop feels Bede curl up against him. He opens his eyes slightly to look at him. 

_ Is he scared? A bad dream? _

Hop remembers when he was little having terrible nightmares. A pokemon coming to take him away or his family going missing… His mother would always come to comfort him, though. Hold him close and sing him a lullaby. Or his brother would help him out. He wonders if Bede ever had anything like that. Thinking on it more, Chairman Rose and Oleana don’t seem like the kind of people to do that, and their relationship to Bede didn’t seem to be parental at all. 

Then again, Hop doesn’t know much about Bede’s past. He came from an orphanage and Rose took him in...but that’s it. Ever since Victor became the champion, he’s been trying to get close to him, but he was always busy with his gym training to spend time with any of them. He’s glad that he asked Opal to let Bede come with them. He wants to try to get closer to him. Though right now he’s...pretty close already. Hop relaxes his hand. Uncurling his fingers and letting his hand rest on Bede’s head.

_ Oh, his hair’s very soft… _

Hop gently pets Bede’s head. Watching the curls of his hair move under his touch. He closes his eyes again to wait for Bede to wake up. He’ll probably yell at him, but he’s starting to think that it may be worth it?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bede’s eyes shoot open as Hop starts to pet his head. 

_ WHY!? Why is he doing that? Is he still dreaming? _

Bede clenches his teeth to try and keep himself from moving. He’s...being so gentle. It’s like...it’s like he cares. But he’s not awake, so it probably doesn’t mean anything. He needs to keep quiet. He can’t make any sound, he might wake Hop up...he doesn’t want to be seen like this. Bede’s hand is starting to shake and quiver as the warmth and the smell and Hop’s legs and...gentle hands are really starting to get to him.

Maybe...maybe he should just wake him up. If he wakes up, then this can all stop! It can stop...this weird gentle touch can stop. Bede doesn’t know why, but this kindness he’s being shown is making him nervous. His hand shakily and slowly moves to grab at Hop’s shirt. Bede then doubts if he should wake Hop up. It’s not Hop’s fault, somehow...somehow it’s got to be his fault. No, he needs to wake him up. Bede takes in some deep breaths, getting ready to-

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!” Gloria’s voice booms into the room as she opens the door suddenly. 

Both Bede and Hop jump up and cling to each other as the sudden burst of noise startles them both. They stare at Gloria with wide eyes as they pause to catch their breath. Gloria is just laughing and laughing. Victor comes over with a sigh. “Sorry guys, I tried to stop her but…” He looks over to the two of them. Smirking slightly at the sight of the two of them being so close.

Bede suddenly realizes the compromising position they are in. He pushes Hop away from him and then kicks him off of the bed, just to make sure he stays away.

“Gah! Wha- Aaaaagh! Urk…” Hop winces as the pain from the drop starts to pound in his head. He sighs and ends it off with a laugh. “Morning…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor and Gloria had already gotten themselves ready. They extended Hop and Bede’s time together by also making breakfast for everyone. How thoughtful. Bede was choosing to stay quiet as the rest of them joked together and started making plans for the day.

Gloria turns to Victor. “Did you have any dreams last night?”    
  
Victor shakes his head. “Nope. I closed my eyes and then when I opened them again it was morning.” He smirks as he turns to Hop. “Did you have any dreams?”

Hop downs some waffles before smiling wide. “Yeah! I was in a field playing with Wooloo. Hugging him and all that.”

Bede freezes up, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Victor and Gloria. 

“Really? Even though it’s evolved now, you’re having dreams about Wooloo?” Gloria asks as she crunches down on her honeyed toast.

Hop shrugs. “It was just a dream. I don’t think we need to think about it too much-” He remembers the situation that he and Bede were in not too long ago. Realizing that the dream might have crossed over into reality a little bit. He hopes that Bede doesn’t notice him blushing now.

A notification goes off on Gloria’s RotoPhone. It flies out of her pocket and displays the screen in front of her. “Oh! Looks like Marnie just got on her Corviknight Taxi.”

Victor puts down the glass of berry juice that he was chugging. “We better head out so we can meet her at the drop off site and help her get here.”

“Ah!” Hop gets out of his seat. “I’ll come too.”

Gloria looks Hop up and down. “No you’re not, you haven’t even showered yet.”

Hop looks down to his pajamas. “Oh...right…”

Victor and Gloria quickly finish up their breakfast and grab their bags. “You two look after the place while we’re gone. Could you do the dishes?” Victor asks as they head for the door. 

“Oh. Y-Yeah…” Hop sits back down as the two leave. He and Bede sit in silence. Not looking at each other. Hop taps his fingers on the table as he eats. “So… Have any...dreams?”

Bede frowns. “No. No dreams.” He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hop swallows hard. “O-Oh…” He looks over to Bede. He’s a little surprised to see that his cheeks are flushed a light pink color. He quickly looks away. 

_ Should we...talk about it? I don’t even know if he was awake...but keeping it a secret won’t feel good either. _

“Hey.”

Bede’s harsh voice knocks Hop out of his thoughts.    
  
“Yeah?”

Bede pokes at his scrambled eggs. Red cheeks and tight lips. “That dream you had...did anything else happen?”

“Oh, well…” Hop clears his throat. “I uh...I gave Wooloo a little kiss and I pet its fur a little bit.”

“Mm.” Bede nods, reaching to touch the back of his head. The place where Hop had been petting him.

_ Wait.  _ Hop thinks.  _ Was he awake that whole time?  _

Bede gets up. “I’m going to shower…” He starts to walk towards the bathroom.

Hop gets up after him. “Wait!” He reaches forward and grabs Bede’s arm. Bede freezes in place, not moving, not looking back at Hop. Hop picks up on how uncomfortable Bede is and slowly lets go of him. 

“S...Sorry…” He says softly. He’s not sure if he’s apologizing for what he just did, or if he’s apologizing for what he did earlier.

“...It’s fine.” Bede is also unsure. If what Hop just did is fine, or if what he did earlier this morning is fine. He doesn’t wait around to figure out which one it is. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Hop is left out in the foyer, scuffing his feet on the floor. He nods to himself. Over the course this week, he’s going to get Bede to open up to him. To accept him, and maybe accept his touch too. He feels the need to gain his trust, or something like that… He’ll have to figure out how he feels as they move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I might decide to continue this story if I can come up with enough ideas of how their relationship can grow. I have some ideas but not enough to out together a plot. If you have ideas of your own I'd love to hear about them in the comments~


End file.
